Break In
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: Jared's sister, Embry's best friend, Melissa is back after 5 years of being gone. But what is Mel hiding, especially from Embry? Why can't she tell them what happened while she was gone? Can Mel and Embry be just like they were when they were 13, or does Embry want more? Can Mel handle letting him in as more than a friend? Later lemons. Based on the song Break In by Halestorm.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Melissa's P.O.V. **

Five years... it's been five years since I've seen them rowdy boys. I opened my most recent letter, that was in my hands, and reread it.

**Dear Mel, **

**It's so great to hear that you're coming back to La Push! Sam and Emily can't wait to meet you. I can't believe that, after 5 years, I get to see you again! I'll have to work around my patrol schedule so we can hang out, like old times. Things just aren't the same without you being here, a lot quieter. Lol... just kidding! **

**I hope that you have a bunch of stories to tell us! New York had to have been exciting! Nothing exciting here, not even any vampire activity... which is good. Bella and Eddie are still living with the Cullens, so maybe you'll get to meet Nessie. She really is a sweetheart! Jake seems to get her into a lot of trouble, but sooner or later they figure out it was Jake all along. At this rate, Jake'll never get permission to date Nessie. I hope you have a safe trip! See you soon! **

**Friends Forever, **

**Embry **

I put the letter back in the envelope and put it back in the stack, kept together with a rubber band. The taxi pulled up the dirt drive of Sam and Emily's house, and I gave him the money for his trouble of driving me out here, and a little extra. I hopped out of the cab, grabbed my bags, and started up the driveway. I smiled when I saw the boys stampede out of the house, I put my stuff on the ground and ran towards them. I crashed into Quil first, and he gave me one of his Ateara hugs, cracking my back.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "You're back!"

"I'm back," I laughed as I was handed off to Paul.

"Nice to see ya, again, short-stuff." Laughed Paul as I struggled to get out of his arms.

"Okay, okay, you, too!" I groaned, "Now, let go of me, you fucking bear!"

"Wolf, Honey..." he laughed as he set me back on my feet, only for me to get scooped up in Jake's hug, next.

He lifted me up, above his head, and I screamed, "Jacob Black, you put me down right now!"

He laughed, "Come on, Mel, you're a dancer. Strike a pose!"

"I'm about to strike my knee in your face!" He laughed and put me back down on level ground.

I managed to shove him before Jared engulfed me in a hug...

"You're finally back! We missed you!" he smiled.

"J-Jare," I gasped, "watch the wolf strength, human, can't breathe!"

He let go of me and Leah gave me another bone crushing hug, as well.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" I gasped as Leah let go of me.

"We missed you," smiled Leah.

I snorted, "I can tell!" I turned to look at Embry, and he held his arms open for me. I smiled and ran into his awaiting embrace... He held me close to him, gently, and I smiled then sighed at the comfort.

"I'm so glad that you're back..." he sighed, his cheek resting on top of my head.

"Me, too," I smiled and then turned towards the others, my right arm still around Embry's waist and my left hand gesturing to him, "See... that is how you hug someone!"

I gave Embry another hug and he chuckled as I heard scoffing coming from the other wolves. When I let go of Embry, I looked to see that a woman with scars on the right side of her face was coming towards me. She held out her hand, smiling, and I took it, unfazed by her markings.

"I'm Emily," the woman smiled. "You must be Melissa..."

I smiled back, "That's me!"

"I'm Sam," spoke the man standing next to her, "I'm Emily's husband... I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here..."

Sam stepped back and smiled; I didn't understand why until I felt someone run underneath me, "Paul, you idiot! Put me down!"

"Nope!" he shook his head.

"Fine!" I tugged on his hair, like reigns on a horse, "Ya, trick, ya!"

He laughed and walked into the house with me on his shoulders. We walked through the kitchen and into the living room. I jumped down and sat in the middle of the couch... I think that was a bad move, because the boys started fighting over who got to sit next to me.

"Shut up, all of you!" I shouted and their heads snapped towards me, "Quil, on my right, Jared, on my left, Jake, on the floor on my left, and Embry on my right. I don't care where you sit, Paul..."

Paul stuck his tongue out at me and sat in a chair, as did Sam.

"You look... different, Mel." stated Quil.

I looked down at myself... I was wearing skinny jeans with rips in them, my blak ankle boots, an All Time Low T-shirt and fishnet, fingerless, hand gloves. Then, I remembered that I was wearing, heavy, black eyeliner. I forgot to tell them I was Punk/Emo, now.

"So do you!" I exclaimed "You're all ripped!"

"Not as much as your pants," snickered Jake as he slapped my thigh.

"Son of a-"

"Cool it, man," started Embry as he shoved Jake's shoulder, "I like this new look... it suits her perfectly."

I blushed and Embry rested his chin on my knee and smiled. Paul threw an empty water bottle at Embry, it ricocheted off the back of his head and into my lap.

"Stop being such a fruit, Embry!" exclaimed Paul.

I threw the water bottle back at him as I yelled, "Shut your fuck up!"

"Shut your fuck up?" laughed Jake, "I'm gonna use that!"

"That's how I say it, and you better not!"

Quil laughed, "You and Jake make good team."

"Taught him everything he knows," I boasted, "He learned from the best!"

"There's no 'I' in 'Team', Mel," chided Jared.

"There's no 'U' either." I smirked.

Embry laughed and held his hand up to give me a high five. Our hands made big ass 'crack' as they crashed together, and my hand stung a bit afterwards.

"You two are morons," Paul shook his head.

"Love you, too," I blew him a kiss.

Paul turned his head away and flipped me the bird. I acted like I caught it and held my hands to my heart as I batted my eyelashes at him. Sam laughed and the boys, minus Paul, did too. I looked towards the kitchen and saw Leah give me a thumbs up... she must've heard our conversation.

"So..." started Sam, "Got any special talents, Melissa?"

"Umm..." I started, "Well, I love surfing! I studied Ballet in New York, for the past five years-"

"Really?"

"Yeah... I'm in pointe shoes, now."

"Can you dance for us?" asked Quil.

I blushed, "Um... another day. There's no room in here..."

"Well... what else do you do?" asked Sam.

"I can play piano, flute, acoustic guitar, and I can sing." I explained.

"We have a piano, if you want to play something..."

"Only if you guys want me to..." Everybody started shouting 'yeah' and I held my hands up in an 'I surrender' motion. "Okay, okay!"

I sat at the piano and everyone crowded around me. I put my hands on the keys, and started playing 'Good Enough' by Evanescence.

**Under your spell again. **

**I can't say no to you. **

**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand. I can't say no to you. Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly. **

**Now I can't let go of this dream. **

**I can't breathe but I feel... **

**Good enough, I feel good enough for you. **

**Drink up sweet decadence. **

**I can't say no to you**

**And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind. **

**I can't say no to you. **

**Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely. **

**Now I can't let go of this dream. **

**Can't believe that I feel... **

**Good enough, I feel good enough. **

**It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good. **

**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall. **

Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

**Pour real life down on me. **

**'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough. **

**Am I good enough for you to love me too? **

**(Vocalizing) **

**So take care what you ask of me, 'cause I can't say no. **

I wrapped my arms around the person closest to me... that just so happened to be Embry.

"That was beautiful," clapped Leah "You've got major talent!"

"Will you be okay, Melissa?" asked Emily.

"I'm fine," I squeaked, "I'm not sad, I'm... happy. I've got my family back..."

Embry pulled away from me and gazed into my eyes. I've never realized how deep brown his eyes are... they're beautiful. Emily announced that dinner was ready and Embry helped me up. everyone had gone into the kitchen and Embry pulled me in for another hug. I was startled, but wrapped my arms around him in turn...

"I've really missed you, Mel." He sighed, "I'm glad you're back..."

"Me too, Embry," I smiled and hugged him tighter, "... me too."

"I'll never forget the day you left..." He let me go, smiled at me, and went into the kitchen.

"Neither will I..." I whispered as I remained in my spot.

**Flashback **

I finished the packaging tape on the last box and my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I took it out and smiled when I saw that I had a text from Embry.

**Meet me the tree house now :) **

I texted him back a reply and stuffed my phone back in my pocket. I put my brown jacket on, zipped it up, and took of down the stairs and out the back door, into the woods. My shoes crunched the sticks and leaves on the pathway to our tree house. It took me a few minutes, but I made it. I climbed the boards nailed into the tree, to the top, and opened the door to see Embry sitting in one of the beanbag chairs. I shut the door behind me and we smiled at each other. I sat next to him in the beanbag chair and he blushed at my closeness.

"Now," I started, "why did you call me up here, Call?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, before you moved all the way to New York." He blushed.

"I promise, I'll write, Embry."

"It's not the same as you being here, Mel."

"I know... but it'll be o'kay. You'll see!"

"I guess..."

"Embry, what's wrong? You look really sad... I'm not leaving forever!"

"It feels like you are! You're the only girl that's been nice to me, ever. You, Jake, and Quil are all that I have... it won't be the same."

"I know..." I felt tears fall from my eyes, "Things won't feel the same to me, either. I wish I could stay here, with you and all my friends."

Embry hugged me and I hugged him back just as tightly as we cried. After our sorrow fest was over, we listened to music and went through our memories together as we played games. We laughed, cried, and sat in silence together, until my mom called. Embry looked upset when he realized that I was really leaving. We climbed down from the treehouse and embraced each other for the last time we were going to, for a long time.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mel," he choked.

"Me too..." I smiled, sadly, as my bottom lip quivered. I composed myself and stood up straight, "Now, show me you're tough and don't make a fuss when I leave, okay?" He nodded, sadly, "Bye, Embry..."

"Bye, Mel..."

I pecked his right cheek, quickly, and turned to go back the way I came. I ran back to the house and got in the car. We started to leave and, when I looked outside my window, I saw Embry waving at me from the tree line. Tears flooded my eyes as I waved back and we left...

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yet another Embry story. :) Let me know what you think! Story is based on the song **Break In **by** Halestorm. **Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sounds like you fit right in, in New York," giggled Emily, after I had finished telling a story.

"Yeah..." I smiled, "but this is what home look like."

I looked around and blushed when I saw Embry staring at me. A blush bloomed across his cheeks ad he looked back down at his plate, sheepishly.

"You mentioned that you were in a band, in one of your letters," started Leah, "what's it like?"

"Oh, it's fun! I'm the lead singer and pianist, Ginger is the bassist and back up vocals, my friend, Sean, plays the drums, and my friend, Joey, plays the electric guitar."

"What's your band's name?" asked Quil.

"It's Lacrymosa, we're an Evanescence tribute band."

"What's Lacrymosa mean?" asked Jared.

"Your guess is as good as mine!" I giggled.

"The boys have shown me the pictures of you guys when you were younger," smiled Emily, "You've grown so much, Melissa!"

I blushed and Emily gave me a huge picture frame. The middle was a big empty space, but around it were spots for other pictures to go in.

"A welcome home present," she explained, "you can take pictures and fill it up, we all pitched in."

I started crying tears of joy and put my plate and frame off to the side. I got up and hugged everybody; I felt the back of Embry's neck get hot as I hugged him and pulled away as I wiped my tears away.

"Thanks, this means... a lot to me." I sniffled.

"Well," smiled Quil, "we love you, Mel. You're like a sister to us!"

"Yeah," started Embry as he put his hand on my shoulder, "We'll always be here for you; like you said, this is your home... and we're your family."

"And we always will be," smiled Sam.

I smiled and we finished eating, then I helped Emily wash and put away dishes. When we were done, Emily walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a mixing bowl. I saw her put her hand on top of her stomach and that's when I saw the small bubble that was her stomach. I didn't recall Embry, Jared, or any of the others saying that Emily was pregnant. Then again, they've been more interested in my life since I moved all the way across the country.

"Hey, Emily," I started, "Don't think I'm being rude, but-"

"I'm five months along," she smiled softly as she interrupted me.

"Oh..." I blushed.

She just kept giving me an endearing smile, "I had a feeling you were gonna ask."

"I didn't-"

"It's alright, Melissa!" She giggled a little, "Now, can you get me the two boxes of chocolate cake mix of that cupboard?"

"This cupboard?" She nodded and I got the boxes out, handing them to her.

After handing her the boxes, I smiled as I looked out the window to see the boys playing Football in the back yard. I held myself up against the counter as I watched them, remembering when we were all little. I used to sit on the ground and cheer for my brother and Embry, because no one would cheer for Embry. Then I would run into his arms and hug him, before I hugged anyone else, once they had won the game because I was the only girl that cared for him.

I was the only girl that saw Embry as just another Native kid, not the bastard child of the Rez, like everyone liked to call him. If I called Embry, or anyone for that matter, a bastard kid... I would be being a hypocrite. Me and Jared's father slept around a lot and ended up getting my mom pregnant, a white woman. Jared's stepmom is now raising him, our father walking out on him a couple years after my mom and I left for New York. My mom ended up walking out and leaving me with my stepfather, Joseph, a year ago. I decided to come back where my true family was, and after talking with Kathleen, Jared's stepmom, it was clear to see that she was a sweet woman and would welcome me back into the house with open arms.

Now that I was back, maybe things could get back to normal with Embry and I. His hair was short, and I had to admit that I missed his shoulder length waves. I remember when I used to braid his hair when I was bored, or I would just run my fingers through it. I watched as he passed the ball to Jake and remembered when him, Embry, Quil, and I used to all hang out. I doubt that we'll be able to go swimming, surfing, watch movies at each other's houses, and do everything else that we used to do before I left. Jake has an imprint, Quil has an imprint... but Embry doesn't, that I know of. Maybe... Embry and I can still do everything that we used to do together.

"There seems to be a lot of tension," Emily brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I responded, coming out of my reminiscing.

"Between you and Embry..."

"What? There's no tension..."

"Oh, please," she laughed, "I see the way he looks at you. Like he worships the very ground you walk on... he likes you, a lot."

"I-I wouldn't say he worships me... we're just really close."

"No, no, no, no, dear..." she shook her head, "I think he's in love with you, you know? Imprinted on you..."

"Oh... Jared told me about that. I don't think he has... I'm a pale-face."

"Melissa... it doesn't matter. Plus, nobody here seems to care... He loves you, Mel."

"I don't think so," I stood in the door frame leading to outside, watching the boys. "I'm the kind of girl that isn't worthy of being loved."

"And why do you think that?"

I sighed deeply and looked down at my Converse clad feet, "It's complicated..."

She sighed and I felt her behind me, "I can tell that you love him, too."

"Just as a friend... that's all."

"I think it's more than that, Sweetie."

I shook my head and turned around, "I need some air..."

I went out the back door and sat on the porch swing. I put my right leg underneath me and started moving the swing with the toe of my left shoe against the porch. I folded my arms over my stomach and just looked out, down the driveway. I don't know how long I was out here for, but I could smell the cake baking. Soon after, all of the boys had gone back into the house, but I remained on the porch. I had just rest my head back against the swing when I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Embry.

"Um..." he blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He held out a plate with a piece of cake on it, to me, "I brought you a piece of cake."

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks..."

He smiled back and sat next to me, "No, problem..."

I took the plate from his hands and just looked down at the cake, then put my index finger in the frosting and wiped it on his face. He just laughed and wiped it will his index finger, then tried to put it on me. I squealed as I put the cake on the little table next to the swing, then ran away from him. He chased me down the porch steps and over to a tree. He was on one side of the trunk and I was on the other, trying to see which way I could go. From the looks of it... I was gonna have to take a risk and run past him. I tried to, but Embry managed to smear the chocolate icing on my cheek as I ran by. We both laughed and I went over to him, holding his shoulder as we laughed.

I sighed, "Oh, man... I miss when we used to mess around, like that."

He laughed, "Me, too..."

He just kept staring at me and I licked my thumb, then wiped away what icing was still left on his cheek. His breathing became heavier and I felt his cheeks heat up at my touch. I looked up into his brown eyes and he gazed back into my gray eyes as I let my thumb linger on his cheek a little longer. He's grown up so much... he's no longer the 13 year old boy that I left five years ago. There is no trace of the skinny boy from years past... Embry's a man, now. A very gorgeous man...

His face was smooth, but it was clear that he did shave now; his face had aged, but his eyes still held their child-like gleam; he had gotten taller; and his body had toned out. It was my turn to blush when I realized that Embry had been shirtless the entire time that I had been here, and that I liked how he looked. Embry was more man than I had realized... and I liked it. I stopped those thoughts as soon as they had come and dropped my hand from his face. I turned to go back to the porch swing, wiping my cheek clean of the frosting with my hand. Embry sat down and I grabbed my plate, then sat on the swing again, putting my legs across my lap. He looked at me and it took a bite then smiled at him, batting my eyelashes.

He rolled his eyes and started rubbing my shins as he looked down at them, "I've really missed you, Mel."

I sighed, "I missed you, too, Bry."

I saw a small smile spread across his face at the recognition of the nickname I gave him in third grade, "Some things just don't change, do they, Bunny?"

He grinned at me and I smiled, but got an annoyed look on my face as I stabbed my cake with the fork, "Shut the hell up..."

"You still smashing on the carrots?" he grinned.

"Yes..." I mumbled, then shoveled a bite into my mouth, quickly.

Embry kept the grin on his face as he looked back down at my legs, continuing to rub my shins, "I miss looking over at you in the middle of class, seeing you just munching on carrots."

I shook my head and pushed his upper thigh with my foot, "They're really good, okay?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I hear you..." His smile went away a little and he kept his eyes on my shins, "How were things in New York?"

"They were okay... I definitely missed being here, in La Push."

"Did you ever get a boyfriend?"

"What?" I laughed, "Oh, no, no, no!" He looked a little more comfortable, "What about you? Any special girls?"

"Just one, but it didn't last long."

"Who?"

"Michelle Grundy..."

I knew who she was, "Oh... how did that go?"

"It was okay... it just made me realize what kind of girls I really like." He blushed and looked up at me with wide eyes, "Not that I didn't already know!"

I giggled, "I know what you meant... So, Michelle was more of a kind of experiment for you? Practice?"

He grinned, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." I smiled and he sighed, continuing to rub my shins, "So, what have you been doing over there in New York?"

"I- uh... I actually did DJ-ing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should come over once I'm unpacked and I can make a mix for you."

"I'd like that..." Jared came walking out of the house and spoke, "Apparently, you're other stuff is already at home." Both Embry and I looked at him, "You ready to go back home? Kathleen can't wait to meet you, Mel."

I nodded, then looked back at Embry, "Text me, okay?"

He nodded and I got off of the swing, Jared went into the house to get my bags and Embry stood up, "It was great seeing you again, Mel. We'll have to get Quil and Jake around to hang out like old times."

I smiled, "Yeah... just like old times."

I hugged Embry, "I'll see you later, Bry..."

"See you later, Bunny."

I playfully pushed him and he laughed. I walked track through the house and got more hugs as I made my way to the front door. I got out the door and went to Jared's truck, and when I turned around Embry was standing on the porch. I got into the passenger seat and Jared started the truck, Embry and I waved to each other through the windshield. I couldn't help but be reminded of the day that I left Embry, how I had left him standing there just like that. Only this time... I knew that there would be a tomorrow for us to see each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it! I know that it's moving pretty slow, but it will get better! Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

When I woke up, I squinted my eyes at the light coming into my room. I had my old room from when I was 13 and found that everything was virtually the same. Once I found the strength and motive, I sat up in bed and stretched upwards, then twisted my back so it cracked and got rid of that tightness from sleep.

I heard a knock on my door and groaned, "It's open..."

Jared came in and snickered at my bed head of hair, "Um... I've gotta go patrol and Kathleen is at work until seven tonight. So, if you need anything, just shout my name as loud as you can at the woods or call someone in the pack on the phone."

I scratched my head as I let out an airy groan, "Who all is running with you?"

"Embry has the day off, if that's what you're getting at." I just smiled softly at him as I continued to scratch my head, "I'm running with Paul and Leah, Mel. Jake and Quil said that they would be over around noon and they expect lunch."

I just smiled and shook my head, "Of course they do..."

He came into my room and wrapped his arms around me, "I've really missed you, sis... it's good to have you back."

I hugged him back, "Good to be back..."

He let me go and shut my door as he left my room, then I picked up my phone and saw that it was 10 o'clock. I laid back on my bed and dialed Embry's number... if I'm up, then he's getting up, too.

The phone rang a few times before a half awake Embry answered, "Yeah?"

I smiled, "Wakey, wakey, wolfie..."

He seemed to wake up right away, "Mel! Ow..." I giggled as I imagined what had just happened. He tried to sit up quickly, but ended up falling out of bed and onto the floor. "It's not funny..."

"Sure... sure..."

"Why are you calling me at... 10 in the morning?"

"So you can get you ass up and get over here! Jared just left for patrol and my stepmom is working 'til seven."

"I'll be right over!"

I smiled as I hung up with him and put my phone back on my nightstand. Getting the old gang back together... this is gonna be explosive! I got out of bed and went into my bathroom to use the toilet, brush my teeth of my morning breath, and brush out my hair. Once I finished, I went in my room and stood in front of the mirrors that were my closet doors. I looked over my appearance... I had on a white T-shirt that hugged my body, no bra, and a pair of, black Hello Kitty underwear. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned to my suitcase, against my wall, and opened it, pulling out some black Spandex shorts and a nude bra. I put those on and pulled out my Oatmeal body lotion to rub on my legs and arms. Once I had that done, I went back into the bathroom and put my hair up in a clip on the back of my head, so my hair was off my neck and shoulders, but my bangs were still over my forehead and eyes.

I washed my face and dried it on the towel, leaving my hair up afterwards, and went back into my room. I need music... I made my bed real quick, then went over to the box with my computer in it, next to my desk. I opened it and pulled out the monitor, first, taking off the bubble wrap. I set it on my desk and the doorbell rang... Embry. I stopped what I was doing and ran down the stairs like The Flash, and opened the door.

Embry blushed when he saw what I was wearing and I just smiled, "Hey, Bry... Come on, you can help me get my computer set up!"

I took his hand and tugged him into the house, closing the door after him. I let go of his hand and he followed right after me, up the stairs. Once we got up to my room I went in, but he stood at the door, just looking around.

"What?" I asked.

He just shook his head and got a small smile on his face as he continued to look around, "I remember the last time we were in the room."

I smiled and nodded, "House on Haunted Hill? Popcorn?"

He laughed and nodded, looking at the floor, "Quil scaring the shit out of you..."

"Hey, he scared you, too!"

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes, "Oh, he did not!"

"Then, why were you holding onto me?"

He blushed and looked down at the floor, toeing the hardwood floor with the tip of his gray shoes, "You were scared... I was comforting you."

Everything was silent for a moment, then I cleared my throat and he looked up at me, "Help me with this?"

He nodded and came into my room, "Sure..."

He came in and knelt down at the box full of my computer stuff and I took the other monitor out, taking the bubble wrap off and putting on my desk next to the other monitor. He handed me some cords wrapped in bubble wrap and I took them, reading the labels I had put on them. Any I didn't need just yet, I set on my desk and left them there for when I did. I unwrapped the cords that went to the monitors and started to hook them up in their proper spots.

Soon, Embry took over and I moved out of the way... I went over to a different box and opened it to find my speakers for my iPod. I put the speakers on top of my dresser and plugged them in. I set the time and EQ, then went over to my nightstand and picked up my iPod touch, taking my my headphones out of it and going back over to my speakers as I turned it on. I plugged it in and turned it to my mash-up of Evanescence's Bring Me To Life and Lady Gaga's Telephone. I started singing along with the mix as I danced my way over to Embry, dropping to my knees at his feet. I started taking off his shoes and he looked up at me, bumping his head on my desk.

I just sang as I continued to take his shoes off, widening my eyes and moving my head from side to side, "Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh... stop telephoning me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh..."

Embry just shook his head and smiled, then continued to hook up my computer as I continued to sing and take his shoes off. Once I had them off, I took his shoes and put them next to my door. By the end of the song, Embry had my computer all set up and turned on.

The song started over and he smiled at me, "There you go..."

I smiled and got off of my bed, straightening out my Spandex, "Thanks, Bry!"

I went over to a different box and slid it over to my desk, Embry just stood back and watched as I started unpacking it, "What are you doing, now, Bunny?"

I smiled at him, "Setting up my DJ boards..."

He helped me take them out of the box and put them on my desk, under my monitors.

He turned to look at my iPod on my speakers and asked, "Where'd you get this song?"

I just smiled as I continued setting up my boards, "I made it... I told you I did DJ-ing."

"I like it... what other ones do you got?"

"Here..." I got up and went over to my speakers, "I think you'll like this one."

I put on my mash-up of Evanescence's Going Under and The Pussycat Doll's Buttons. The intro started and he lifted his eyebrows when he heard realized that the Pussycat Doll's song was what I had mixed it with. A blushed filled his cheeks and I decided to make it worse... I started dancing around him, making sure to brush him as I did. His breathing got heavier and I just continued to dance as I sang the song. He may be my best friend, but he's also a guy. So, having a girl dance around him like this is bound to make him crazy. Wait... why am I doing this? I'm not his girlfriend!

I stopped in front of him, but Embry grabbed my upper arms and turn me to face towards him. He had pulled me closer to him and our bodies were a little close for comfort, our lips just inches apart. The song ended and he let me go as he blushed, realizing how close we just were. I stopped my iPod and went over to my DJ boards, sitting in my chair. I acted like what had just transpired a few seconds ago never happened and turned to face towards Embry.

"Give me two songs that you think I can't mix," I challenged.

He smirked, "Hmm... Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park and Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin."

"Good choices... you're on!" I heard the door bell ring and shouted, knowing that it was Quil and Jake and their wolf ears would be able to pick up the sound of my voice, "It's open!"

I could hear the boys talking as they came up the stairs and I bent down to pull out my CDs from another box. When I stood back up, I saw Jake and Quil come up to my door.

"Already here, Embry?" smirked Quil.

Embry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as Jake smiled at him, shaking his head, "Somethings just never change, do they?"

I put my CDs on my desk and went to wrap my arm around Embry, from the side, as I looked at Quil and Jake, "Leave him alone, guys! Bry's my bestest friend in da whole world!"

Quil acted hurt, "And what are we? Vamp bait?"

"Vamps run because you stink, Quil. I don't think you really count as bait..." Embry chuckled and I just smiled as Jake started laughing, too. "Why am I the only one you rag on?"

I shrugged my shoulders, my arms still around Embry's waist, "'Cuz it's easy..."

Embry and Jake continued to laugh and Quil just rolled his eyes, then started to get nosey...

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at my DJ boards.

"My DJ boards..." I responded, "I was actually going to make a mix when you two rang my door bell."

"Then make it!"

I let go of Embry and stood up, mocking Quil, "Then make it... meh!" Jake and Quil continued to laugh and I just sat down in my seat once more. "Give me some songs, guys!"

"I Was Made For Loving You by Kiss?" Embry shrugged and I just smiled.

"Love Is Gone by David Guetta ft. Chris Willis," Jake said.

"You guys are lame!" Exclaimed Quil, "Give her a challenge at least!"

"What do you got, Quil?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"I got two for you! Papi by J-Lo and Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake!"

I nodded, "I'll mix all of that with Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, so just sit down somewhere."

Quil shook his head, "Uh-uh! I gotta see this!"

All of the boys crowded around me as I put two CDs into one board and two more into the other. I gave myself a beat to start with a simple beat and then started the Evanescence one. I moved about the board, adding more sounds and beats, then started the J-Lo one. I continued mixing each song that they had said and felt bad that Embry's choice only had a small part in there. At the end of my mix, my arms had definitely gotten their work out for the day and Quil sat on my bed, arms crossed and obviously defeated. I smirked and Jake and Embry continued to laugh at him.

"What's the matter, Quilie?" I asked. "Vamp got your tongue?"

"Shut the hell up," he grumbled.

I laughed and got up, moving to plop down next to Quil. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek, "Mmm-wah!"

"Get off me, Mel!"

"You know I love you, Quilie!"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too!"

I laughed as I let go of him, falling back against my bed and him getting up. "Why don't you guys help me set up my TV and we can watch a movie, just like old times?"

"Sure," Jake smiled.

As the boys moved to set up my TV I grabbed another box and started putting my DVDs on my shelf. By the time I had finished organizing the movies, the boys were setting my channels. I told them that I was going to make popcorn and get drinks, Embry came with me. I grabbed some other snacks out of the cupboards, once in the kitchen, and I felt Embry come up behind me. I turned around and blushed when I realized that he was right against me, like when I had stopped my dancing. He took the box of Cheese-Its from my hands and set it on the counter behind me, then put his hands on my face and leaned closer to me.

"Bry..." I whispered.

He didn't say anything, he just leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, softly. I closed my eyes and gasped as our lips touched and he gasped, too. one wasn't enough though... his lips pressed to mine again and I pulled him closer by wrapping my arms around his neck. I moaned as he moved his hands down to hold my waist and pull my hips flush against his. I gripped what hair of his I could and he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist instinctively, as he lifted me onto the counter.

Embry's hands took the edge of my shirt and lifted it over my head; I moaned as he kissed down my neck and brought the straps of my bra down off my shoulders. I continued to moan as he cupped my breasts through my bra and kissed down my neck to my chest. He kissed his way back up to my lips and I moaned as he reached one hand around me and undid my bra. He pulled off my bra and I moaned as he pulled me against him, kissing my neck as he lifted me up off the counter and took me over to the table. He laid me back against the table and I moaned as he started grinding his hardness against me through his jeans and my Spandex.

"Oh, God..." I moaned, "Bry..."

"Mel..." He spoke in my ear.

"Bry..."

"Mel..."

"Bry!"

"Mel... snap out of it." I opened my eyes to see Embry in front of me, in front of the counter, "Mel, are you okay?"

I shook my head, "What?"

"You spaced out for a second, there. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..."

I moved out of the way and he knelt down to get a bowl from the bottom cupboard. "You sure?"

"Huh? Yeah... I'm cool."

"Okay..."

Embry continued to get out a bowl and poured the popcorn into it, smiling at me. I smiled back at him, but inside my mind was reeling. Why was did I just have a daydream about making out with Embry? I imagined him and I fucking dry humping on the kitchen table! Why did I do that? Embry is my childhood friend! I'm his protector... why did imagine that?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it! There will be more to come soon, hopefully! All of the mash-ups mentioned can be found on YouTube. Review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_"But our shenanigans are cheeky, and fun." _

_"Yeah, I mean... his shenanigans are cruel, tragic." _

_"Which makes them not shenanigans at all, really." _

_"Evil shenanigans!" _

_"I swear to God, I'll pistol whip the next guy that says shenanigans!" _

_*silence*_

_ "Hey, Farva, what's the name of that restaurant you like with all the goofy shit on the walls, and the mozzarella sticks?" _

_"You mean Shenanigans?" _

We all started laughing and I looked at Quil, "I can see you pulling a move like Mac!"

Quil laughed and nodded his head, "Hell, yeah!"

Quil looked back at the TV and so did everyone else, but I looked around at my friends. Quil was on the floor on my right, lying on his side and reaching for popcorn from the bowl in between my legs every now and then, Jake was sitting on my left side nursing his can of Cherry Coke as we watched the movie, Embry was behind me, and I was sitting in between Embry's legs with my back against his chest, with the popcorn bowl in between my legs. Embry told me 'no' when I told him he was my pillow and I was gonna lay on him, so I plopped myself in between his legs, facing towards him, and the blush staining his cheeks was priceless. I just grinned triumphantly and turned around to settle in between his legs, pulling the popcorn bowl in between my legs, and pressing 'play' on the DVD remote to start the movie. Now, Embry doesn't really seem to mind my being in between his legs, but he does shift himself when I move a certain way, every once in a while.

Embry reached forward to get some popcorn and his hand, accidentally, brushed against the nipple of my breast through my bra and shirt. I pursed my lips together to keep my moan in as I sighed deeply, Embry pulled his hand back to his side quickly as he pulled his body away from me and gasped.

"Sorry, Mel..." He whispered.

I bit my bottom lip, then answered in the same whispered voice, "It's okay... it was an accident, I know."

I saw Jake look at Embry, from the corner of my eye, then Embry excused himself to the bathroom. I watched Embry run out of the room, and so did Quil and Jake, but they soon became engrossed in the movie once more. I turned my gaze back to the TV screen, but I couldn't focus on the movie... my thoughts kept drifting to Embry. I told him that I knew it was an accident... was he really that upset about it? I felt a cool shiver run up my back and shuddered as I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I took my hair down out of the clip so that it kept the heat in at my neck... I was cold without Embry behind me, his wolf warmth surrounding me like a blanket. It was a long time that Embry was in the restroom, so I decided to go check up in him.

"I'm gonna go check on Embry." I told the guys.

Quil and Jake just watched as I got up, then turned their attention back to the movie as I walked out. I walked down the hall a little bit and saw that the bathroom door was still shut, so I knocked on it.

"Embry?" I asked, my voice low, "Are you alright? You've been in there for a good 10 minutes..."

I heard him gasp, then speak in a shaky voice, "Y-yeah, Mel... I'm fine."

I put my palms flat against the wood of the door and rest my forehead against it as I spoke, "Are you sure, Embry?"

I heard him clear his throat and speak, "Yeah... I'm good."

"Open the door, Bry? You don't sound fine..." It took a minute, but he opened the door and gave me a small smile as he held out his arms, "See... I'm fine, Mel."

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, my right cheek pressing against his sternum, "You didn't sound fine, Embry..."

Embry wrapped his arms around me in turn and I smiled a little at the sound of his heartbeat and his voice as he spoke, "I was fine, Mel, there was no need to worry."

"I hope not, I had already told you that I knew it was an accident..."

"I know..."

Embry and I stayed like that for a bit, then Quil and Jake told us that they had to go run patrol. After Quil and Jake had left, Embry and I went back into my room and finished our movie... the last 20 minutes. I turned the TV and DVD player off when it was over, then Embry and I both turned onto our backs to stare at the ceiling.

"Remember when I had first told you I was a wolf?" Asked Embry, and I could sense the smile in his voice.

I smiled and laughed, "Yeah..." I turned onto my side and propped my head up on my arm as I smiled at Embry, "I told you that I always knew you were a _dog_."

Embry laughed at the remembrance, "Yeah..."

My smile fade and I pursed my lips together before speaking, "Why did you tell me, Embry? You're not supposed to tell your secret to anyone... It's a pack law."

Embry sat up on his elbows, "I told Sam that I kept no secrets from you. I knew you wouldn't breathe a word, plus you were in New York, so there was really no one to tell if you wanted to." I nodded, "Plus... you're friends with everyone in this pack, so it would be hard to keep it a secret whenever you decided to visit or whatever."

"What won him over?"

"When I reminded him that you're Jared's sister, so there's a possibility you could be a wolf, too."

I smiled and situated myself so that I was lying on Embry's chest, my legs up against the wall, "I'd make one bad ass wolf..."

Embry chuckled and started running his fingers through my long hair, "Yeah..."

I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of his fingers running through my hair, creating goosebumps across my skin. I sighed deeply, then the Embry's soothing touch stopped, all of a sudden. I opened my eyes, propping myself up on my elbows, just like Embry. He just looked at me, then at my lips, then back into my eyes... Embry kept eye contact as he leaned forward, making me gasp as his lips softly touched my bottom lip. Embry pressed his lips to mine once more and we closed our eyes. Our kisses got hot fast and he buried his hands into my dark hair, tipping my head up so that he could kiss my neck.

I moaned, "Embry..."

Embry brought one hand out of my hair and slid it underneath my shirt and bra, cupping my breast in his hand as he spoke between kisses, "You're so soft..."

One of my hands twisted into his short terraces as the other held his hand against my breast, through my shirt. I moved my hand to the edge of my shirt and started pulling it up. Embry detached his lips from my neck so that I could pull my shirt over my head and to the floor. Embry took his hand out of my hair, keeping his other hand on my breast as he unclasped my bra. I moaned, then I pushed on his chest when he tried to touch my back.

"No..." I whispered, "No..." I sat up gasping, "No!"

I realized that I was still fully clothed and gasped when I heard a voice.

"Mel?" I gasped and turned to my side to see Embry still next to me, like earlier when he was running his fingers through my hair.

"Wh-what?" I swallowed, thickly.

"You fell asleep... are you okay? You said my name, once, then you kept saying 'no' like you were... distressed, or something. What were you dreaming about?"

"You know what... I don't remember."

Embry gave me a look, "Okay..."

I lied to him... I did remember what the dream was about, but I could never tell him. Not when I don't even understand _why_ I'm daydreaming and dreaming about my best friend, since childhood, like that. Don't get me wrong, Embry isn't a bad looking guy, as a matter of fact... he's _gorgeous_. The sad thing is... Embry doesn't realize how amazing he is, and he always thinks he's inferior because of his blood status. Embry is too shy for his own good, which makes it harder for him to stand up for himself, but I've always been there. That's part of the reason why we're the best of friends... I'm his protector, and I understand what all he goes through because I am a half-breed, myself.

"Hey, Mel, I'm home!" I could hear Jared call from downstairs, and I could hear the door shut behind him.

I got up and so did Embry; he turned towards me and sighed, "I guess I should get going, now."

I shook my head, "You don't have to leave, Bry. I'm sure Jared won't mind you staying-"

"Nah..." He shook his head, "I've got to have you all day..." Embry smiled and cupped my cheek with with right hand, I put my hand on top of his as I leaned my face into his touch, "It's time for your _brother_ to spend some time with you."

"But-"

"Ah-ah, family first, Mel..."

I nodded and Embry smiled as he let go of me and leaned down to pick up his shoes. I stood there as Embry slipped his shoes on and fiddled with the edge of my shirt, then pulled my Spandex down a little, 'cause it was riding up on me. After Embry had his shoes on, I walked him down the stairs and to the front door. I opened the door, but we just stood there for a moment; Jared was sitting on the couch. I bit the inside of my bottom lip as we stood there in silence for a moment, and I could feel Jared's eyes on us as we stood there.

"So, I guess I'll see you later, Mel?" Embry gave me a small smile.

My smile mirrored his and I nodded, "Yeah..."

Embry smiled and pulled me into his arms for a hug, I wrapped my arms around his waist, "It's really good to have you back, Mel... I missed you, we all did."

Our hug was long and I could practically feel the energy surging between us, "I missed everybody, too... Especially you, Bry."

I could feel his arms tighten around me and him sighed, deeply, as his skin seemed to get a little hotter than it already was. I don't know how long it was that we were hugging, but the longer our bodies remained closer together, the more I was reminded about my dream and daydream and the more I wanted to feel his hot skin pressed against mine. Just imagining the contrast in skin tones, the sight, sound, and feeling of our sweat slick skin rubbing and slapping against each other, the feel of his hands on me, the feel of his lips pressing against every inch of skin that he can reach... _No!_ Just those thoughts alone made me aroused and wet beyond reason, but I don't understand _why_. Embry is my _best_ _friend_, not my _lover_. I'm his _protecter_ and _best friend_, not his _girlfriend_.

Embry inhaled deeply, then let out a shuddering breath, "I-uh... I should get going..."

I let go of him and looked up into his eyes to see that they were darker, and he had a heavy blush across his cheeks. Embry said goodbye and took off out the door, running toward the trees on the right side of the house. I thought he didn't have patrol today... I closed the door and locked it, turning to Jared and smiling.

Jared grinned at me, "You two are looking pretty cozy."

I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch next to him, "Why does everybody keep saying that? We're just _friends_."

"Who keeps saying it?"

"First Emily, then Quil implied it, and now you..." Jared was silent as he looked at me and I sighed, "We're friends, Jared... you know how close we are."

"I know, but that doesn't justify what just happened."

"And _what_, may I inquire, just happened?"

Jared raised an eyebrow at me, "I didn't wanna say this, but... He could smell it, I could smell it."

"Smell what?" He gave me a look and my face got hot as I turned away, "Oh..."

"Yeah... that doesn't just happen between friends, Mel." I still had my face turned away, "Mel, you know you can tell me anything..."

"I know..."

"Look, I don't know if you can see it or not, but Embry does like you... definitely more than a friend."

"I don't think so... we're just really close."

I messed with the hem of my white shirt and Jared sighed, "Mel... are you scared of letting people in?"

I sighed deeply, "I've learned to keep to myself and trust no one... the only people I fully trust are you and Embry."

"Not Quil and Jake?"

"We're all really close... but Embry's always been there for me, just like you, Jared." I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, resting my chin on my knees, "Embry and I make up the bastard children of the Rez... nobody else knows what it feels like to know that you'll never be accepted by your Native American roots, no matter what good you do or how nice you are." I looked over at Jared, "Why do you think I'm such a hard ass? Why Embry's so shy? We've had to adapt... Embry grew up without a father figure to teach him to be tough, so all the time with his mom made him quite because she always taught him, _if others want to make fun of you, just sit there and be quiet, because if you try to start trouble, you'll only make more problems for yourself._ I was always taught, _if someone wants to talk shit, give them something to talk about._ I always knew that Embry was half Quileute, just like me, but watching him get ridiculed and him not doing anything was enough. I gave a kid a bloody nose just so he could see how it felt, because he had done the same to Embry."

Jared smiled, "I remember that... you got suspended for three days, and you were only in second grade!"

I smiled, "And when I got back the teacher had moved Embry to sit next to me... Ever since, we have been the best of friends."

Jared grinned, "And you continued to dish out the bloody noses to anyone that messed with either of you..."

"Which is how Paul and I became friends... I punched him in the jaw in sixth grade and he just smiled as he held it saying, _any girl that has the courage to punch me is a friend of mine._ I also acquired Leah as a friend that same day, even though both she and Paul were in eighth grade. She came up to me after Paul had walked away and said, _anyone that has the balls to stand up to Lahote is aces in my book._ Quil and Jake became our friends the same day that I had gotten back from suspension, in second grade. They were friends with the boy that I had punched, but they left his group because he was too mean and him punching Embry was too far for them. So... I've had this ragtag group of friends since second and sixth grade." I smiled, "Who would've guessed that you all would've ended up wolves, much less in the same pack?"

Jared smiled, "Meant to be, for sure... fate. And to think... it all began with you punching that kid in the nose, to Embry's defense. I wonder how we all would've turned out if you never would've done that..."

I just shrugged, "I don't know, and I don't want to think about it... I hate just the thought of Embry getting hurt." I started biting the skin of my thumb on the outside of my long nails, and noticed Jared looking at me with a knowing smile. I stopped biting and looked at him, "What?"

Jared just shrugged as he shook his head, still smiling at me, "I can hear it in your voice, you don't even realize how bad you've got it for him."

I shook my head as I started to get up, "It's all in your head, Jare..." I started walking toward the kitchen as I shouted back at him, "we're just _friends!_"

* * *

**Author's Note: **There is chapter four. :) The movie that they were watching was **Super** **Troopers**. Review? :3


End file.
